


Homesick

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: You Know Me So Well [3]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: COVID-19 is not a thing in the world of this fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's seriously just the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: It bothered something deep inside Tim that the house wasn't Lucy's home base.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: You Know Me So Well [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787263
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is set in a world where COVID-19 is not a thing.

Lucy wasn’t technically living with him, but they spent enough time together that it was basically the same thing. They mostly ended up at his house, since he was the one without a roommate (or a roommate’s boyfriend who needed to hide out at the apartment to avoid the paparazzi), and over the last month her things had slowly but surely scattered themselves through pretty much every room.

He knew it should be an adjustment – he’d been married for years, but once Isabel had started working undercover they’d spent more time apart than together. Once their marriage had been officially over, he’d started changing the house to look different enough not to stir up any memories. Everything had been exactly the way he wanted it, and though he’d dated Rachel for months while she was in L.A. she’d always been careful not to leave a mark on the place.

Angela clearly worried about it being an issue, enough to not-so-subtly poke him about it pretty much every time they talked. He’d heard far more stories about her early days of living with Wesley than he’d ever wanted to, though thankfully she could usually be distracted by asking about Alyssa. Still, talking to her was usually exhausting enough he'd considered just not picking up the phone, but she was one of a very small number of friends he’d never had to smile for. That, and the fact that she was a direct pipeline to his goddaughter, gave her a lot of slack.

If she kept it up, though, she’d find herself on the receiving end of a blurted emotional confession they’d both end up regretting. Because the truth was, it _wasn’t_ an adjustment. Yeah, there had been a few little things, but sharing a shop with someone was the ultimate way to get used to having them in your space. And as far as her stuff was concerned, she’d been infiltrating his life since pretty much the moment he’d met her. Having her do the same thing to his house felt like a natural extension of things.

So natural, in fact, that it wasn’t _enough_. Not that he needed her to be there all the time – that was one sure way to kill a relationship – but it bothered something deep inside him that the house wasn’t her home base. That if she had to go to ground for whatever reason, it would be somewhere away from him. Where he couldn’t take care of her if she needed it.

Of course, Tim would rather stab himself with something than say any of that out loud. _Angela_ would probably rather stab him with something than have him confess any of that to her, and if he did she’d probably smack him around a little and remind him that Lucy was a tough woman who could take care of herself. It was the same reason he couldn’t explain any of this to Lucy – the last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn’t understand just how strong she was.

Still, it didn’t stop him from wanting to be her ho— the house. From wanting the house to be her home.

He just didn’t know how to _say_ it.

000

Tim was doing paperwork in an empty office when the phone rang, which meant he answered it with only half an ear. “Sergeant Bradford speaking.”

“It’s me.” The surge of pleasure he felt at Lucy’s voice was immediately quelled by the fact that she sounded miserable. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to cancel on you tonight. The new sergeant forced me to take a sick day when I nearly puked on her shoes, so I’m going to go back to the apartment and hide out until I’m no longer a danger to others.”

Tim closed his eyes, kicking himself. Their schedules had been especially off the last few days, so he'd just accepted it when she’d said her stomach was still unsettled from the spicy green beans she’d had for dinner the night before. “Did you get a flu shot?”

“No, I did not.” Lucy sighed, though her voice was affectionate. “But if I get too many ‘I told you so’s, know that I will absolutely puke on you.”

Something twisted in his chest as he got up to shut the office door. “You have to be where I am to puke on me.”

Lucy coughed. “Then I guess you’re safe for now,” she managed. “But you should still watch your back.”

He sat down on the edge of the table, the words coming out of his mouth without any conscious command from his brain. “Don’t go to your apartment.” He swallowed. “Go to the house. Get some sleep, and I’ll pick up anything you need after my shift ends.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “I don’t want to get you sick, Tim. I’m safe enough to drive that I can get anything I need on the way home.”

His brow lowered. “So it’s better to get Jackson sick?”

Another hesitation, long enough for her to cough again. “I’ll tell him to sneak over to Sterling’s.”

“So you’ll be alone. That’s a _great_ plan.” Hearing the bite of temper in his own voice, he took a deep breath. “Listen, we’re together often enough you’ve probably already gotten me sick. Which might not happen anyway, because _I_ got a flu shot.”

“Tim.” There was too much going on in her voice for him to translate. He wished he could see her face. “You don’t have to—”

He closed his eyes again. “And while we’re at it, there’s really no reason for you to keep paying rent on that apartment anyway.” He hated how unsteady his voice sounded. “You’re at the house most of the time as it is.”

She let out a breath that sounded equally shaky. “Oh.” The moment of silence that followed was broken only by a distinct sniffle. “That’s… yeah. I’ll go to the house.” She swallowed. “I’ll go home.”

Tim rubbed his free hand across his suddenly stinging eyes. “Maybe I can get off early.” He cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound less scratchy. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”

“I’m fine to drive.” He heard her start to move again. “But I would appreciate it if you could pick up some Theraflu for me.”

“Text me a list.” The relief that unfolded inside him was a heady thing. “I’ll get whatever you need.”

“Thank you.” She coughed again, and this time he could hear the congestion. “I’ll do the same for you when it’s your turn to get it.”

“Not gonna happen.” The corner of his lips curved upward. “Some of us were smart enough to get immunized.”

“Have I mentioned you’re a pain in my ass?”

“Once or twice.” His expression sobered. “Call me when you get home, okay? Just so I know you made it. And if for any reason you don’t think you can make the drive…”

“…I’ll call you then, too.” Her voice warmed. “Have I also mentioned that I love you?”

His throat went tight. “Once or twice.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, too.”

He could picture her smile like she was right in the room with him. “I know you do.”

After they ended the call, Tim took a few more deep breaths before he opened the door. Then he returned his attention to the paperwork, but only made it a few lines before Lieutenant Alvarez poked his head in. “Was that Lucy you were on the phone with?”

He tensed a moment as an instinctive denial rose up, then sighed. “How did you know?”

Lt. Alvarez smiled. “I know you well enough by now to have figured out there’s exactly one person in the world who can put that look on your face. Everything okay?”

Tim leaned back. “I might have to take some sick leave in a few days. Lucy caught something.”

The lieutenant nodded in perfect understanding. “Which means you’re probably going to get it. I know exactly what that’s like.” He straightened, tapping a hand against the doorframe. “Whatever you need, sergeant. Just let us know.”

Tim hesitated. “I’d like to leave early, if that’s possible.”

Lt. Alvarez’s smile widened. “Of course you would.” He nodded again. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Then he left, and Tim returned his attention to his paperwork. A part of him, though, was already putting together a list of things Lucy might need.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
